general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ylnani/My Emmy acting picks
Okay, so this year they released the acting reels of all the finalists in the acting categories for the Daytime Emmys to the public. I watched every single one of the acting reels in their entirety (some of them are over 10 minutes long), and I have chosen which actors I think should win based on those reels. These are the reels that the judging panels saw and based their votes on to come up with the nominees. These reels are what will decide who wins the awards. I linked the category names to the reels, so take a look for yourself! The Daytime Emmys will be broadcast on HLN on June 16 at 8 pm ET. :Please note that I only watch ''GH, OLTL, AMC and Y&R. I do not watch DAYS or B&B, nor have I ever. So, you can see by some of my picks that I was not biased toward the shows I watch. I picked the ones I think should actually win based on their acting in these reels, and these reels alone.'' Younger actor Nominees: *Freddie Smith as Sonny Kiriakis on "Days of our Lives" *Chandler Massey as Will Horton on "Days of our Lives" *Bryton James as Devon Hamilton on "The Young and the Restless" *Max Ehrich as Fenmore Baldwin on "The Young and the Restless" My pick: Chandler Massey Runner up: Bryton James Younger actress Nominees: *Kristen Alderson as Starr Manning on "General Hospital" *Lindsey Morgan as Kristina Corinthos Davis on "General Hospital" *Jacqueline Macinnes Wood as Steffy Forrester on "The Bold and the Beautiful" *Hunter Haley King as Summer Newman on "The Young and the Restless" My pick: Kristen Alderson Runner up: Lindsey Morgan Supporting actor Nominees: *Bradford Anderson as Damien Spinelli on "General Hospital" *Jeff Branson as Ronan Malloy on "The Young and the Restless" *Scott Clifton as Liam Cooper on "The Bold and the Beautiful" *Billy Miller as Billy Abbott on "The Young and the Restless" My pick: Billy Miller Runner up: Scott Clifton Supporting actress Nominees: *Melissa Claire Egan as Chelsea Newman on "The Young and the Restless" *Arianne Zucker as Nicole Walker on "Days of our Lives" *Jessica Collins as Avery Bailey Clark on "The Young and the Restless" *Julie Marie Berman as Lulu Spencer on "General Hospital" *Katherine Kelly Lang as Brooke Logan on "The Bold and the Beautiful" My pick: Katherine Kelly Lang Runner up: Arianne Zucker Lead actor Nominees: *Michael Muhney as Adam Newman on "The Young and the Restless" *Peter Bergman as Jack Abbott on "The Young and the Restless" *Jason Thompson as Patrick Drake on "General Hospital" *Doug Davidson as Paul Williams on "The Young and the Restless" My pick: Jason Thompson Runner up: Michael Muhney Lead actress Nominees: *Susan Flannery as Stephanie Forrester on "The Bold and the Beautiful" *Peggy McCay as Caroline Brady on "Days of our Lives" *Michelle Stafford as Phyllis Summers Newman on "The Young and the Restless" *Heather Tom as Katie Logan Spencer on "The Bold and the Beautiful" My pick: Susan Flannery Runner up: Peggy McCay Category:Blog posts